


soft as she is

by lgbtksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/pseuds/lgbtksoo
Summary: This is the first Valentine’s Day that Baekhyun is spending with her girlfriend, and she can hardly imagine spending it any other way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	soft as she is

**Author's Note:**

> this was for valentine's day but i wasn't able to finish it on time. i hope it's still enjoyable! i drew some inspiration from [obaekdose's take on fem!exo](https://twitter.com/obaekdose/status/1168166936376688641), which i urge you all to shower with lots of love if you haven't before!
> 
> as always, the fics i write are in part for the people who keep me going. 
> 
> r, your warmth never fails to liven up my day. much of the elements incorporated in this fic are for you, because of you! 
> 
> a, i wanted to write something soft and tender that could make your day feel a bit brighter. and when i think of baeksoo, i often think of you!
> 
> and to my little egg tofu, you know i'd never get anything done with you. you keep me inspired and motivated. thank you, as always, and i love you!

It’s a drowsy Friday; a long day that peters out in a slow, sluggish manner under the fading sunlight. Maybe in the past, Baekhyun would prefer for her Friday nights to be thrilling, with bright lights and crowded parties -- ending the week with a bang, so to speak, which used to be less metaphorical than she’d care to admit sometimes. 

This is the first Valentine’s Day she’s spending with her girlfriend, though, and she can hardly imagine spending it any other way. She knew Kyungsoo has been stressed over a looming deadline at work, and wanted to keep the day as minimal as possible. 

She decided on something simple: a small home-cooked dinner by Baekhyun and a hand-picked bouquet. It brought a pleased smile to Kyungsoo’s face, who had arrived straight from her office, a little endearingly frazzled still in her tidy blouse and dress pants from work. 

After dinner finds Baekhyun lounging on the worn cushions of her couch, stretching out comfortably. The food documentary series that Kyungsoo likes is playing on the tv, serving as background noise as she waits for Kyungsoo to finish changing into pajamas. She had arrived at Baekhyun’s house straight from her office, and forgot to bring a set of comfortable clothing. It would be a lie to say if Baekhyun isn’t looking forward to seeing her girlfriend wearing _her_ clothes.

She fiddles with her phone, absentmindedly scrolling down Instagram. A photo of Kyungsoo pops up on her timeline, posted by Sehun. It’s taken from when the two of them had visited Jeju Island together a couple weeks ago. Kyungsoo’s facing away from the camera, the lens only capturing the turn of her cheek and her nose, but Baekhyun can recognize the cherubic roundness of her face anywhere.

Kyungsoo looks stunning, with her wind-swept hair and the way her eyes sparkle with joy as she gazes out into the clear blue water. One pale shoulder is exposed, the straps of her sundress just barely visible in the frame. And then there’s her smile -- the curve of her lips in a heart-stopping smile that leaves Baekhyun breathless each time.

_Wow_ , Baekhyun types into the comments. She immediately follows up with, _I think my heart stopped when I saw her. How am I so lucky? She’s the most gorgeous person in the world!_. She sends a barrage of heart emojis next, spanning eight different comments in total.

The quiet sound of familiar footsteps draws her attention, and she barely has time to put her phone down before Kyungsoo flops down directly on top of her. She’s small and warm; the weight of her draws an immediate smile from Baekhyun, whose hands drift down to comb through Kyungsoo’s hair, almost by rote. 

“Tired?” Baekhyun asks sympathetically. She sweeps her hand down Kyungsoo’s shoulder-length bob, smoothing out some of the mussed strands from the long day she had.

Her answering pitiful groan is muffled by Baekhyun shirt. Kyungsoo’s face is comfortably smushed into the top of Baekhyun’s chest, her warm breath washing over her exposed clavicle. It sends a tendril of warmth through Baekhyun, but she ignores it, knowing Kyungsoo’s a little more inexperienced and a lot more shy when it comes to physical intimacy. She’s only here for a soft, easy night with her girlfriend. 

Baekhyun hugs Kyungsoo closer, pulling her up so that she can press a gentle kiss to the crown of her forehead. The familiar scent of Kyungsoo’s shampoo and moisturizer is comforting, and smells even better now that it’s entangled with the lightly-scented fabric softener from Baekhyun’s own laundry. It’s nice, Baekhyun thinks, as she draws in a couple deep breaths, noting how Kyungsoo smells like her.

She brushes a hand across Kyungsoo’s temple. “Do you want to go to sleep instead? We don’t have to watch anything,” asks Baekhyun, concerned. “If you’re tired, I’d rather you get more rest.”

But Kyungsoo shakes her head. She shifts, draping herself fully over Baekhyun’s legs. Her own legs are bare, and Baekhyun aches to smooth her hands along her soft skin. The fabric of her white cotton t-shirt -- _Baekhyun’s_ t-shirt -- twists slightly from the movement. “Not yet,” she says, even as her eyes flutter shut.

Baekhyun watches her for a moment, quiet in a way she normally isn't. But that’s the thing about Kyungsoo -- she grounds her, leaves her even-keeled and calmed. For a second, she’s struck with how much she adores her, how much her presence seems to nourish her. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says instead, voice dropping down to a whisper. Almost as if she’s afraid to disturb the tenderness she holds between them. Silence stretches out between them, with the weight of Kyungsoo curled up on top of her. 

Baekhyun takes it all in. It’s in these quiet moments together that makes her heart swell.

Kyungsoo reaches out to take Baekhyun’s hand. “Baekhyun,” she whispers. She traps her bottom lip between her teeth, turning her lips an attractive shade of red. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open, peering at Baekhyun through her lashes; it makes her stomach flutter, as always, struck by the beauty of her gaze. Kyungsoo’s eyes flit down, lingers, before meeting Baekhyun’s eyes again. 

Kyungsoo leans up, bringing their faces close, before angling up to meet Baekhyun’s lips. It’s barely a kiss -- a chaste, almost pure brushing of lips. But still, it feels charged. A heated tingle runs through Baekhyun, her breath hitching. 

Then, Kyungsoo pulls back. There are twin spots of pink on Kyungsoo’s cheeks; it’s a sight that makes Baekhyun’s heart pound in her chest. She savours the way Kyungsoo’s lashes flutter, her throat bobs, as she glances back down at Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Baekhyun,” she whispers again, her voice is low, but sweet. Kyungsoo pushes herself up to her elbows until she’s hovering above Baekhyun, the tips of her short hair brushing against her skin. Kyungsoo’s eyes are large and uncertain, but they’re darker now. She leans down until their noses brush. 

Baekhyun swallows and tilts her head. “Kiss me,” she demands. 

This time, when Kyungsoo kisses her, it’s with a little more surety. They’ve been dating for a few months, but there are still times when Baekhyun knows that Kyungsoo has difficulties asking for more affection, feels uncertain about whether she’s allowed to demand attention. Baekhyun never wants Kyungsoo to feel like she has to change how she expresses her love -- but sometimes, she wonders if Kyungsoo knows how much she would carve herself open to create a space for Kyungsoo alone. 

She flattens her palm against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the cotton is soft underneath her touch. Baekhyun savours the hitch in Kyungsoo’s breath as she drags her hand along her shoulder in a caress, curling up around the back of her neck, as she presses into the kiss. When she captures her bottom lip between her teeth, Kyungsoo lets out a little gasp.

Baekhyun pulls back. She smooths a hand along the curve of Kyungsoo’s cheek, her heart fluttering when she leans into the touch. Kyungsoo’s lips are parted, her cheeks rosy. She looks at Baekhyun with a heated, half-lidded gaze.

“Okay?” murmurs Baekhyun, tucking Kyungsoo’s hair behind her ear. 

Instead of responding, Kyungsoo presses back in, kissing Baekhyun all sweet and soft, all traces of hesitation now gone. Baekhyun opens up to her -- she can’t help it when it comes to Kyungsoo -- and captures her lips in a heated kiss. Kyungsoo lets out a small shudder when Baekhyun sucks on her plush bottom lip before licking into her. She feels Kyungsoo’s weight settle back on top of her, the slide of skin-on-skin sending a pleasant jolt through her. 

She slides her other hand along Kyungsoo’s back until it rests on the plushness of her waist. Squeezing gently, she deepens the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other in teasing strokes. Heat prickles over her skin when Kyungsoo lets out a small noise in the back of her throat, and then shifts until she’s straddling Baekhyun’s thigh instead. 

It takes a moment before Baekhyun’s brain registers that Kyungsoo’s only wearing panties underneath, instead of shorts, when she feels her girlfriend grind against her thigh in small, tiny, shy movements. There’s a patch of wetness where Kyungsoo rubs against her that sends a jolt between Baekhyun’s legs. 

It ignites something in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach, and she surges up so that she’s sitting up. Kyungsoo lets out a beautiful, bitten-off moan when Baekhyun tugs her closer, until Kyungsoo’s straddling her lap instead. She kisses her like her life depends on it. Baekhyun keeps her hands over her t-shirt, proprietary and proper on her waist, but _god_ , she feels a burning craving to caress Kyungsoo everywhere.

And then Kyungsoo’s pulling back, her chest heaving for breath. “I want you--” she blushes a deep pink, but there’s a dark glint in her eyes. “I want to go further. With you.” 

Baekhyun freezes. She rakes her eyes over Kyungsoo, swallowing heavily at the sight her girlfriend makes; rosy-cheeked, hair in disarray, with her borrowed white t-shirt falling down one shoulder to expose her smooth, smooth skin. Kyungsoo’s practically drowning in the fabric -- it’s big enough on Baekhyun for her to have felt comfortable during her dance club practices when she was still a university student, and it’s swamping Kyungsoo now, who’s somehow even smaller than she is. It pools around her parted thighs, framing them prettily, and hiding where Baekhyun can still feel Kyungsoo pressed up against her. 

They haven’t gone beyond heavy makeout sessions -- and admittedly, some pretty heavy _petting_ too -- before. Baekhyun can admit that she’s certainly thought about it, has slid her fingers down her own underwear in the darkness of her room with thoughts of kissing, petting, loving every inch of skin that Kyungsoo’s willing to reveal; has cum to the fantasy of Kyungsoo _moaning_ her name. 

But the last thing she _ever_ wants to do is make Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable, or to push her beyond her boundaries. She certainly doesn’t want Kyungsoo to feel she has to do _anything_ just because it’s Valentine’s day. 

As much as Baekhyun wants to feel Kyungsoo underneath her, feel her tremble in pleasure -- she can’t. Not without ensuring she’s actually okay with it. “Kyungsoo,” she says. Baekhyun wets her bottom lip, notices the way Kyungsoo’s eyes follow the slight movement. “Kyungsoo, are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers immediately. The blush has spread to the tip of her ears, and it makes her look all the more endearing. But there’s a resolute sort of determination clear in her eyes. She takes Baekhyun’s hands and guides them down, down, until it rests on the tops of her thick thighs. “Baekhyun, I want you to touch me.” 

Baekhyun swallows as she feels Kyungsoo’s warm skin underneath her palm, still held in place by her small hands. “Touch you where?” she whispers. Her brain moves like molasses, stuck in a feedback loop of _Kyungsoo -- soft -- warm -- heat_. 

“Here.” Kyungsoo squeezes her hands, and then pushes them under her oversized shirt until they’re resting on her inner thighs. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s mouth feels dry. Underneath the tip of her pinky is soft cotton, just hugging the crevice between her hip and her leg. Warmth jolts down her spine. She wonders, with an almost insatiable hunger, were Baekhyun to slide her hands down, if she would come in contact with the drenched fabric of Kyungsoo’s panties. 

But then Kyungsoo guides her hands upwards again, now moving to her waist. The loose t-shirt shifts up with the movement, revealing her smooth skin inch by inch. It feels like a strip tease, one that draws Baekhyun’s rapt attention. “Here too,” Kyungsoo whispers, punctuating her touch by squeezing Baekhyun’s hands around her waist. Her shirt is bunched around her upper thighs now, stretching across her legs. Just barely, Baekhyun can make out the edge of her panties. Kyungsoo’s eyes are half-lidded. “Anywhere, anywhere you want.” 

It spurs Baekhyun into action. The sound that escapes from Kyungsoo’s lips is insanely hot when Baekhyun pulls her into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Kyungsoo tilts her head, sucking on Baekhyun’s tongue. She slides her hands up to interlock together behind Baekhyun’s neck, pulling her closer. Her skin is soft underneath Baekhyun’s splayed fingers, where they rove along her waist and her back. 

Kyungsoo lets out a breathy sound, and then her small hands are gripping Baekhyun’s again, guiding them up and -- _oh_. She cups Baekhyun’s hands over the soft swell of her breasts. 

Baekhyun can’t hold back her moan.

Kyungsoo’s not wearing a bra. Her breasts are a perfect handful, her nipples already sensitive and stiff against Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun squeezes lightly, biting down on her lips with half-lidded eyes when Kyungsoo moans softly, hips rolling against Baekhyun’s. 

This time, when Kyungsoo pulls her in for another kiss, it’s slow, but deeper. Her hips make tiny, grinding movements, almost as if she’s not even conscious of it. It’s maddening, enticing; the breathy sounds her girlfriend is making has Baekhyun _craving_ to push her shirt up until her cute panties are exposed, wants to bury her face and lick into her cunt until Kyungsoo’s crying from pleasure. 

Instead, she trails kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck. Baekhyun circles her thumbs around her nipples, drawing a loud gasp from Kyungsoo. There have been a few times where Kyungsoo has asked Baekhyun to touch her over her shirt, but nothing like this -- nothing like now, as Baekhyun teases at the buds of her nipples, rubbing and tweaking it until Kyungsoo is gasping and sensitive. It makes her want to get her mouth on her, see how good she can make Kyungsoo feel from this alone. Already, Kyungsoo’s squirming in want against Baekhyun. Desire flutters hot in her belly. 

Baekhyun trails her hands back down Kyungsoo’s sides, down the curves of her body, and squeezes at her sides. “Can I--” she murmurs, before she leans down, pressing a kiss to the point of each bud that’s standing under her t-shirt. A breathy “ _fuck, yes_ ” leaves Kyungsoo’s lips in a gasp when Baekhyun closes her lips around her sensitive nipples. Kyungsoo arches her back into her mouth, her arms wrapped around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, with small, drawn-out moans that go straight to Baekhyun’s cunt. 

It’s not until Kyungsoo lets out a whine that Baekhyun pulls away, admiring her handiwork and the wet patches now on the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt. She can just faintly make out the rosy pinkness of her nipples underneath. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Kyungsoo shakes her head, but doesn’t respond, her mouth parted and swollen. She looks obscene like this, pornographic, with her legs spread around Baekhyun and her nipples erect under her shirt. She shifts again, squirming on Baekhyun’s lap. Fingers slide to the front of Baekhyun’s shirt, and then Kyungsoo is tugging lightly on the hem. “Can you take this off?” she asks, almost shyly. “I want to -- to see you too.” And then she blushes, averting her eyes. 

Something about her, the careful way she’s approaching this, is insanely hot to Baekhyun. “You too,” she responds, her voice almost cracking over the syllables in sheer, desperate want. She clears her throat. “Only if you’re comfortable. I want to see you too.” Kyungsoo bites down on her lip and nods eagerly. 

Together, they get Baekhyun out of her tank top, leaving her only in a black bra and a pair of sleep shorts. Baekhyun feels a flutter of warmth when Kyungsoo folds the top neatly before dropping it onto the floor next to the couch. “Your turn,” she says, trailing her hands down Kyungsoo sides until she reaches the hem. 

She glances at Kyungsoo with a silent question, her fingers toying with the soft fabric. When Kyungsoo nods with a pretty blush still adorning her face, Baekhyun has to suppress the urge to rub her thighs together. Something about Kyungsoo’s shy eagerness stokes the budding fire inside of her. Less carefully than Kyungsoo had done, Baekhyun tosses her shirt over the side of the couch, more focused on seeing her girlfriend’s pale skin on display than being neat.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes as she drags her eyes along Kyungsoo’s figure, where she’s still shyly perched atop of Baekhyun’s thighs. Her breath hitches as she takes in Kyungsoo’s perfection; her full breasts, her rosy pink nipples in stiff points from Baekhyun’s previous ministrations, her soft tummy, the sensible black panties that hug her hips. It’s the first time she’s seen her so -- so exposed. Kyungsoo is the most beautiful person in the world -- worthy of worshipping -- she thinks, and she says it out loud.

Kyungsoo’s blush spreads to the top of her chest. “Shut up,” she says, the way she does whenever she’s feeling embarrassed and self-conscious. She fidgets with the edge of Baekhyun’s shorts. “You should...” she trails off. Kyungsoo bites down on her bottom lip, glancing at Baekhyun through her eyelashes. “You should touch me instead. Less talking.” There’s no heat behind her syllables, only a thinly veiled _want_.

And who’s Baekhyun to ignore what her girlfriend wants? “Fuck,” she says again, her voice turning breathy as she slides trembling hands along Kyungsoo’s side, stopping to squeeze at the soft pudge around her waist. Kyungsoo bites down on a moan when Baekhyun attaches herself to her throat, sucking open-mouthed kisses along her neck, and then down the slope of her full breasts. 

Kyungsoo is mewling, her hands clutching at Baekhyun’s shoulder as she rocks her hips on top of her. It makes Baekhyun want to know what other sweet noises she can draw from Kyungsoo’s lips, and she slides her hand down Kyungsoo’s tummy, to the waistband of her panties, and then dipping lower.

“ _Oh_ , fuck,” Kyungsoo chokes out when Baekhyun’s fingers ghost over where Kyungsoo’s hot and soaked through the soft cotton of her panties. She shudders, her hips twitching as if she wants to grind down on Baekhyun’s gentle touch. When Baekhyun glides a lone finger at the crotch of Kyungsoo’s panties, Kyungsoo stifles a whimper, her hands digging into Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Baekhyun stops, withdrawing her hand. A spike of worry stabs into her. “Too much?” she asks, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Kyungsoo’s lip. She rests her hands back on Kyungsoo’s waist, not wanting to overwhelm her. 

But Kyungsoo shakes her head, looking at Baekhyun with her beautiful, gorgeous round eyes. She smiles, a tiny smile that’s so perfect and heart-shaped, before she leans in to peck Baekhyun on the lips. It makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter, as simple as it was. Kyungsoo buries her head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, the tips of her ears a bright scarlet. “You make me feel so good,” she murmurs from where she’s hiding her face. “I want-- _more_.” 

Shifting her weight, Kyungsoo’s fingers gingerly slides up to graze along the cup of Baekhyun’s bra. It’s a barely-there touch, but the sight of Kyungsoo with her red face and trembling lips is enough to draw out a moan from Baekhyun. It seems to encourage her, because Kyungsoo palms her breasts with a firmer touch, fingers sliding along the silky fabric. “Is this okay?” she asks, glancing at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo looks nervous. 

It’s sweet, and Baekhyun can’t help her fond smile as she squeezes Kyungsoo’s waist reassuringly. “You’re doing so well,” she says. Kyungsoo seems to like that, if the way her eyes fall shut for a second, before they flutter back open, mouth parted -- and _oh_ , Baekhyun’s filing that for later. 

The encouragement seems to help though because Kyungsoo gets that sparkle in her eye, the way she does when she’s determined to do something and to do it well -- albeit usually a new recipe she wants to learn. Emboldened, she touches Baekhyun’s breast through her bra, her fingers rubbing over her stiffening nipples. 

Baekhyun lets out a moan, her hands automatically sliding down to grab the perfect, round globes of Kyungsoo’s ass. “Yes,” she gasps when Kyungsoo pushes her bra straps over her shoulders. When she reaches behind Baekhyun’s back to unhook the clasp of her confines, Kyungsoo’s own breasts press into her chest, their nipples grazing each other. The sensation makes Kyungsoo roll her hips as she lets out another breathy gasp. She can feel how wet Kyungsoo is, pressed up against her, and god, Baekhyun wants to taste her so badly.

Tentative hands push Baekhyun’s bra off, dropping it onto the floor on top of her shirt. Her chest is much smaller than Kyungsoo, not nearly as curvy, but her girlfriend doesn’t seem to mind. When Kyungsoo palms at her tits again, thumbing at her nipples with shy, but increasingly sure touches, Baekhyun chokes out a curse. She kneads at Kyungsoo’s ass, relishing in how thick and firm it is. 

“Let me know if I’m not doing anything right,” Kyungsoo murmurs, squeezing at Baekhyun’s breasts. It feels amazing -- just having Kyungsoo’s hands touching her. Baekhyun’s hungry for more, _needs_ to feel more of Kyungsoo, to feel her falling apart underneath her.

She glides her hand down again, palming Kyungsoo over her panties. Kyungsoo lets out a small, high-pitched noise when Baekhyun rubs two fingers along her slit, relishing in the way her girlfriend rolls her hips into the open hand that’s cupping her. When Baekhyun angles her head down to tongue at her peaked rosy buds, Kyungsoo jolts -- and it must feel like too much, because Kyungsoo throws her arms around Baekhyun’s neck, even as she arches into the touch. 

Baekhyun’s insides feels heated, her own panties now soaked through when Kyungsoo whines and pants into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, hips swivelling against her fingers that are tracing along her panties. Kyungsoo’s hips buck sharply when Baekhyun finally glides over her clit.

“More?” Baekhyun asks, pressing a kiss to the roundness of Kyungsoo’s cheek with trembling lips. She feels like she’s nearly coming undone herself -- even more so when Kyungsoo gasps out a _yes please_. Kyungsoo’s breath quickens when Baekhyun pushes her panties to the side, before she _keens_ when Baekhyun slides two fingers slide into the dripping folds. She relishes how wet Kyungsoo feels, how she squirms with wanton pleasure when Baekhyun rubs her clit directly. 

Every twitch of Kyungsoo’s hips stokes the burning fire in her belly as Baekhyun explores with her fingers, parting the outer lips as she traces along the length of her slit. Baekhyun dips her finger into Kyungsoo’s entrance, swirling her finger at the wetness gathered between her lips. Kyungsoo’s thighs tremble around her as she plays with the collected wetness, dragging her fingers along the folds until she lands on Kyungsoo’s clit again, teasing and rubbing at the sensitive bud until Kyungsoo’s shaking, moans falling from her plush lips. She can’t hold back on a moan of her own as Kyungsoo writhes with her touch, shifting as if she can’t get enough of Baekhyun’s fingers. 

“You’re so lovely for me,” Baekhyun murmurs. “So good for me, so perfect.” Her words have an immediate effect. Kyungsoo shudders, makes this soft, little needy noise that has Baekhyun tensing his own thighs. Kyungsoo’s thighs are now shiny with slick, and the sound of Baekhyun’s fingers stroking along Kyungsoo’s dripping folds is wet and obscene. Baekhyun feels greedy, insatiable. There’s nothing she would like more than to be able to _taste_ Kyungsoo, wants to have her spread open, soaking Baekhyun with her slick, wants it coating her lips, her chin. 

She withdraws her fingers, her own cunt clenching on nothing at the needy whine Kyungsoo makes against the crook of her neck. Baekhyun huffs out a laugh, even as she has never felt as turned on in her life as she is now. Her own breathing is uneven when she places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, sliding her fingers back underneath the waistband of underwear -- this time, with the intention to slip them off. “Can I kiss you here too?” she asks, trying to control her excitement. 

Kyungsoo looks at her with blown pupils and flushed cheeks. She swallows, throat bobbing with the movement. “Yes,” she whispers. She keeps her eyes trained on Baekhyun as she slides off Baekhyun’s legs, falling to sit back on the couch. Immediately, Baekhyun misses the weight of her on top of her. Kyungsoo cants her legs up to slips her panties off, letting it dangle off one leg. 

It feels like an invitation, and Baekhyun takes it, sliding her panties off Kyungsoo’s leg, but not before pressing a gentle kiss against the skin of her ankle. Tossing her panties away, she takes in the sinful view of Kyungsoo. She’s completely bare on display now -- her reddened mouth, disheveled hair, the curve of her tits, and the shine smeared across her thighs. She’s being so good for her; Baekhyun can feel herself twitch between her legs at how debauched Kyungsoo looks already. 

A look of confusion crosses Kyungsoo’s face when Baekhyun slides back down onto the couch until she’s laying on her back. Baekhyun licks her lips, looks at Kyungsoo with half-lidded eyes. “I want you to sit on my face,” she says.

“Sit on-- _oh_!” Kyungsoo looks flabbergasted. “But what if I’m too heavy and I hurt you?”

Kyungsoo is one of the tiniest girls she knows, even with her thick thighs and pilates-perfect ass, but even if she wasn’t, Baekhyun would want her sitting on her face all the same. “Kyungsoo, you’re not going to hurt me,” Baekhyun says. “And honestly, even if you could -- and you _won’t_ \-- I can’t think of a better way to go than with your beautiful thighs wrapped around my head.”

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo says, looking flustered, but then Baekhyun sees the way she rubs her thighs together, knows that she likes the idea. 

Hesitantly, Kyungsoo moves until she’s looming over Baekhyun. She helps her out, gripping her hips as she coaxes Kyungsoo to move further up the couch until her knees are bracketed on either side of Baekhyun’s head. She’s holding herself up, clearly afraid to rest her weight on her face. Her hands are clenched into fists on her knees, like she’s not sure where to place them, and Baekhyun guides them until they’re tangled in her long, mussed hair instead. 

“You’re so good for me, so perfect,” Baekhyun breathes, her breath washing over the sensitive skin of Kyungsoo’s inner thighs. 

Kyungsoo’s breath stutters. “Baekhyun-ah,” she whimpers, and _god_ , Baekhyun could die a happy woman just from hearing Kyungsoo say her name like _that_. 

It’s clear that her girlfriend feels a little awkward with the new position, and Baekhyun tries to calm her nerves. She runs her fingers along Kyungsoo’s thighs, squeezing at the plush thickness, before resting her hands back on her ass. Baekhyun cranes her head to press a kiss to the soft, warm skin of her inner thigh. She feels Kyungsoo’s legs trembling around her, can smell how wet she is for her. 

Genty, Baekhyun guides Kyungsoo down to her waiting mouth. Kyungsoo shivers, lets out a soft curse, when she presses a chaste kiss to the slick folds. She licks her lips, relishing the taste of Kyungsoo on her tongue, and breathes in the deep scent of Kyungsoo filling her nose. Baekhyun has never felt so turned on before, wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a wet patch soaking through her shorts, but in the moment it doesn’t matter. 

And then Baekhyun’s finally licking into Kyungsoo the way she wants to, sweeping the flat of her tongue from bottom to top. The first sweep of her tongue against Kyungsoo’s hole has her pitching over, her hands automatically coming up to tangle in Baekhyun’s long hair. She circles the tip around her hole, before dragging back up between the folds. When she closes her lips over her clit and sucks, Kyungsoo lets out a needy sob, loud enough to drown out the obscene noises that Baekhyun’s making. 

The grip in her hair grows tighter. “Baekhyun, please,” Kyungsoo moans as her hips grind against her mouth, chasing the pleasure. She’s forgotten about her worries about her weight -- and Baekhyun loves it. Loves feeling Kyungsoo pressed up against her, loves feeling her slick drip down her chin, loves how messy she’s getting and how messy she’s making Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun’s relentless, her fingers kneading at Kyungsoo’s ass as she sucks tightly on her clit, flicking her tongue against the sensitive bud, before her tongue sweeps back down to circle her soaked entrance. She has to press her thighs together when Kyungsoo lets out a loud whine as a gush of wetness greets her tongue, delighting in the sweet sting from Kyungsoo’s hands pulling harder at Baekhyun’s hair.

As much as Baekhyun wants to tease Kyungsoo, wants to string her out further -- right now, only the thought of giving Kyungsoo the best orgasm in her life fills her mind. Baekhyun shifts her hands to grip tightly at Kyungsoo’s thighs, kneading at the soft flesh, before finally pushing her tongue as deep as it can get inside of Kyungsoo, her nose grazing against her clit. “Baek-- _ah!_ ” Kyungsoo moans, loud and dirty, from the sudden jolt of pleasure. 

A low moan pulls from her throat when Kyungsoo’s walls clench around her tongue and wetness spills across her mouth and chin. Kyungsoo’s tight, and lust courses through her as she imagines fucking Kyungsoo with her fingers, with a toy. 

She opens her eyes in slits, gazing up the length of Kyungsoo’s body as she curves her tongue inside of Kyungsoo. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes in the sight of Kyungsoo with her back arched, her breasts heaving as she pants, cherry-red mouth parted in pleasure. Her face is flushed, with a light sheen of sweat on her body as she shivers from Baekhyun’s tongue. 

In that moment, Baekhyun feels like she could write odes to Kyungsoo’s beauty. She wants to commemorate it, memorialize it, stain it in her memory forever. She wants to memorize the way Kyungsoo’s thigh trembles around her face, the way her head is thrown back, lips parted as Kyungsoo stutters over Baekhyun’s name in desperate gasps, before breaking into loud, keening moans. As Baekhyun’s tongue pushes inside of her, Kyungsoo’s hips grind and push against her mouth, almost in a single-minded pursuit of pleasure.

Kyungsoo whines high in her throat, loud and desperate. “Baekhyun, please, _please_.” Her voice breaks along the last syllable, her wetness dripping down Baekhyun’s touch as she thrusts her tongue against Kyungsoo’s pulsing walls. Kyungsoo’s close -- she can tell -- and Baekhyun works with renewed vigour, gripping her thick thighs as she swirls her tongue inside of Kyungsoo, until she can do nothing but whimper and grind against her face in desperate movements. Small hands pull at Baekhyun’s hair desperately as Kyungsoo rides her face. It’s sloppy, wet, obscene, and Baekhyun loves it -- loves Kyungsoo’s helpless moans, her wetness dripping down her mouth, down her chin as Kyungsoo’s inner walls clench around her tongue. 

Baekhyun keeps her eyes on her, enraptured by the beauty of her girlfriend coming undone on her tongue. She lets go of her hold on Kyungsoo’s thighs, and when Kyungsoo continues grinding against her face, Baekhyun can’t help but moan, low and dirty. Even as she trails one hand up the soft curves of Kyungsoo’s body to cup her breast, she doesn’t relent as she swirls her tongue inside of Kyungsoo. Her jaw is aching, but it’s a pleasant ache, even more so when her finger closes around Kyungsoo’s red and puffy nipples, pinching hard enough at the sensitive bud that Kyungsoo shudders, voice breaking into a loud wail. 

The wet heat of Kyungsoo, the sight of her shivering all over, whimpering and gasping and pleading her name makes Baekhyun throb inside her own shorts. “Don’t stop, Baekhyun, _please_ , ah--” Kyungsoo babbles, and Baekhyun obeys, keeping up the pace. She reaches between her thighs to rub circles around Kyungsoo’s clit, drinking in her high-pitched moans. It takes one last desperate grind against her face as Baekhyun curls her tongue, moving in and out of Kyungsoo’s soaked cunt, before Kyungsoo’s body tenses, goes rigid, and with a broken moan of Baekhyun’s name, she comes. Her fingers pull hard at Baekhyun’s hair, body shivering all over, her walls clenching rhythmically around Baekhyun’s tongue as she coaxes Kyungsoo’s orgasm for as long as she can, wetness gushing out of her and into her mouth and down her chin.

When Kyungsoo finally lets out an oversensitive moan, her walls quivering against her tongue, Baekhyun lets Kyungsoo fall back. Her hands untangle from Baekhyun’s hair as she collapses, boneless, against Baekhyun. With some slight maneuvering, Baekhyun shifts her girlfriend until she’s lying on top of her, her breasts pressed up against her tummy, and her head tucked under Baekhyun’s chin. Kyungsoo’s panting against her, and she strokes her sweaty hair softly, murmuring quiet praises. The heat of her own arousal is still an insistent pressure between her legs, but for now, she ignores it, more content to relish in the fluttering of her heart as Kyungsoo calms down from her orgasm. 

It takes a minute before Kyungsoo stops trembling. She props her chin on the centre of Baekhyun’s chest, looking up with her beautiful wide, round eyes. “I love you,” Kyungsoo whispers, her voice still low and breathless. 

It’s not the first time they’ve said those words to each other, but it makes her heart pound nonetheless. “I love you too,” Baekhyun murmurs, and knows that the adoration is reflected clear in her own eyes as it is in Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun works her fingers slowly through her hair. “Was it good?” she asks. She can’t resist a shiver when Kyungsoo presses her lips to the valley between her breasts.

“It was perfect,” Kyungsoo breathes out. She kisses the same spot again, just a light touch of her lips against Baekhyun’s heated skin. “Was I good for you?” She strokes her hands along Baekhyun’s side. 

Baekhyun hums, slightly distracted by Kyungsoo’s touch. “You’re amazing,” she says, and she means it. She’s so in love with her, so wonderfully, magically enamoured with Kyungsoo. Then she smirks, playful. “You taste amazing too.”

As she expected, Kyungsoo flushes, smacking her lightly on the shoulder. “D-Don’t say that. That’s embarrassing,” she says, flustered. But then she resumes her touch. This time, it feels more heated -- charged with something purposeful. Her palms smooth over Baekhyun’s breasts, her sides, and then lower. Baekhyun’s breath hitches. Then, they glide back up, until they curl around Baekhyun’s right hand. A small hand wraps around hers, pulling it down along the length of Kyungsoo’s body, between her thighs, and-- 

Baekhyun sucks in a breath, her abdominal muscles clenching, heat pulsing between her legs, when her fingers come in contact with Kyungsoo’s wetness. 

“I still feel --” Kyungsoo starts, and then bites down on her bottom lip, faltering. She shifts, squirming against Baekhyun’s light touch. “I still-- I _want_.” She looks at Baekhyun, her eyes round with desire. 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says, feeling suddenly breathless. Spurred on, she slides her fingers against Kyungsoo’s clit. Still sensitive from her orgasm, Kyungsoo lets out a cry, but bucks against her finger. “You’re so needy for me, Kyungsoo.” She punctuates her words by brushing her fingers through drenched folds, swirling two fingers around her entrance before back along her lips towards her clit. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo whimpers. “I-- _more_ , in me, please.” She sucks in a deep breath, trembling as Baekhyun moves her fingers in tight circles. 

Baekhyun licks her lips. She wonders if she can make Kyungsoo come again, if she did all the right things. “You’re so wet for me, such a good girl for me.” The praise elicits a whine deep in Kyungsoo’s throat as she ruts against Baekhyun’s fingers. She can feel herself dripping down her thighs, the thought of getting Kyungsoo to orgasm twice driving a desperate heat inside of her. 

Slowly, she sinks her index finger inside of her. Kyungsoo’s walls clench around her finger as her girlfriend lets out a wail. She’s tight, inviting, her insides hot like silk. The tip pumps slowly in and out, working it in further. Kyungsoo keens loudly, her back arching in response. 

“You’re so good for me,” Baekhyun croons, and then slides two fingers inside of Kyungsoo’s hot, velvety heat. Kyungsoo lets out a sharp gasp at her words as she rocks down on Baekhyun’s fingers in tiny thrusts, moaning Baekhyun’s name with little _ah ah ah ahs_ falling from her lips. The sight of Kyungsoo falling apart for the second time stirs up a burning heat inside of Baekhyun, and she works her fingers in and out faster, the pace nearly relentless. Wetness leaks out of her with each thrust. The wet noises are obscene, dirty, and it only turns her on more as Kyungsoo starts to pant. She’s close again, clamping down on Baekhyun’s fingers, her hips jumping to meet Baekhyun’s rhythm. 

And then Kyungsoo’s own hand dips down, lower, past the waistband of Baekhyun’s shorts and down her panties. The touch makes her jump, and she lets out a loud moan, her fingers faltering inside Kyungsoo. Her touch is more uncertain, but it feels incredible to have Kyungsoo’s fingers skirting along the edges of her folds. Baekhyun’s so wet, so strung out, it’s nearly unbearable, and she shamelessly rolls her hips against Kyungsoo’s light touch.

All of a sudden, Kyungsoo surges against her, pressing her lips against Baekhyun’s in a desperate, open-mouthed kiss. She moans when Baekhyun’s tongue dives into her mouth, hot and dirty, and she can’t help but wonder if Kyungsoo can taste herself on her tongue. 

Then, Kyungsoo moves her fingers again. Baekhyun gasps, exhaling roughly, when Kyungsoo spreads the wetness along her folds, before her fingers brush against her throbbing clit. As if noting her reaction, Kyungsoo stills, before she brushes her fingertips in tight circles around Baekhyun’s clit. She moans into the kiss, feels the heat burning up inside her as her belly clenches, wetness leaking out of her as Kyungsoo’s more inexperienced touch works her closer to the edge.

It spurs Baekhyun on, and she quickens her pace, thrusting into Kyungsoo with a slight twist at the end. “I love you,” Baekhyun gasps out, electricity building along her spine as Kyungsoo works her finger in circles around her clit. It’s not going to take long for her to cum, having been worked up for so long. She can feel the shudder that cuts through Kyungsoo, her own answering loud gasping cries as Baekhyun fucks Kyungsoo closer to the edge. 

“Baekhyun, Baek, _oh--_ ” Kyungsoo rocks against her, her own circling Baekhyun’s clit faster. “I love you, Iloveyou, Ilove-- _ah_!” Words blur into whines and moans, half-begging pleas, half-confessions of love, as her hips buck against Baekhyun’s touch. Her voice grows louder -- and then she finally tenses once more, her back going rigid, as she shakes through her second orgasm of the night. 

Through the haze of heat and the sparks arcing through her body from Kyungsoo’s fingers brushing against her clit over and over again, Baekhyun can feel herself tumbling closer and closer to the edge. It’s the sight of Kyungsoo trembling, coming undone again that finally sends her over, and she moans Kyungsoo’s name, loud and desperate, as her body arches into her touch. She can feel warmth washing through her, electricity driving through her veins, and for a moment, her vision goes white with hot pleasure as she comes, her hands coming up to clutch Kyungsoo, wetness pooling between her legs. 

It feels like it lasts several long seconds before slowly, Baekhyun starts to come down from the high of her orgasm. Somewhere past the haze of pleasure that’s blinding her senses, she’s aware that Kyungsoo’s arms are wrapped around her, boneless once again. Kyungsoo’s trembling still, chest heaving where she’s pressed against Baekhyun. She unravels one arm that she threw around Kyungsoo as she climaxed, and reaches down to stroke her cheek. 

They’re silent for a few moments, their breaths still coming out hot and heavy. Then, Kyungsoo shifts, shuffling up in tiny, adorable movements until she’s tucked back under Baekhyun’s chin. Fondness fills her with warmth. “Wow,” Baekhyun says, laughing slightly at the exhausted look on Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo makes a tiny noise, before lifting her face up in a silent plea for a kiss. It’s adorable, even as the flush on her round cheeks, the wild mess of her hair, and the glazed look in her eyes sends another throb of heat between Baekhyun’s thighs. 

She’s content enough to ignore it for now, aware that she has probably tired Kyungsoo out. She leans down, swallowing up another small noise that falls from Kyungsoo’s lips with a kiss. She kisses her for minutes, until their heart rates slow back to something akin to normal. 

When they break apart, Kyungsoo presses another kiss to the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw. “I love you,” she whispers, nuzzling her slightly. 

Baekhyun feels sticky, sloppy, and she’s sure Kyungsoo feels the same. But in that moment, all she can focus on is the way her girlfriend’s eyes fall half-lidded with sleepiness. There’s a dopey smile on her face, one that makes Baekhyun feel proud and more in love with her than ever. It was probably a bit much for their first time having sex -- but it feels perfect, tender. And as Baekhyun carefully arranges Kyungsoo so that they’re both laying on their sides, sprinkling her face with soft kisses, whispering praises and comfort, she feels nothing but warmth and love in her chest. 

She wraps her arms around Kyungsoo, ignoring where their skin is still sticky and hot. “I love you too,” Baekhyun whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can, please do let me know your thoughts through kudos/comments!
> 
> twitter: [@lgbtksoo](https://twitter.com/igbtksoo)


End file.
